


Goner |joshlr au|

by gaytrash99



Category: Gay - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrash99/pseuds/gaytrash99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler is blind. But he still attends a regular school. His home life is almost perfect,and his school life is a horrible wreck. </p><p>Jøsh is just your normal high school student, he's popular and captain of the soccer team. He's even got the perfect girlfriend. <br/>All of it will change. For better or for worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Tyler's POV

I was trying to concentrate on the sound of my mom talking with my new principal but all I could think about was the hell I was about to endure. High school. I was going to be a freshman, which meant everyone and anyone was going to try to kill me.   
I mean I am at disadvantage. I'm blind for Christ's sake. The only reason I'm still in public school and not at some blind people school is because, even with being blind my grades are still good. I still take notes, just not in actual English. I have some stupid professional follow me to all my classes, he translates everything I write to actual English. He also tells me whatever I have to write about. Really he's my only friend.  
That's sad isn't it? Blind kids only friend is his stupid translator. My mom says this new school will be better for me. Apparently bullying rates aren't as high here as my middle school. I honestly think it's a load of bull she's feeding me. But to make her happy I played along like I believed her. Don't get me wrong I love my mom. She's amazing and nice, but sometimes I wish she didn't treat me like a child.   
I finally zoned back in when my mom started shaking my shoulder. "Tyler. Tyler pay attention please." She said softly shaking me. "I'm paying attention mom." I lied while Turing to try and face her. "Over here Tyler." She said tapping my back. I muffled a laugh and turned around. "Am I facing you now?" I asked smiling. All she did was start laughing and I assumed I was facing her. It's reasons like this that I love my mom. She's always making me laugh. Her laugh is very contagious. "All right sweetie you start tomorrow lets get home." As the words left her mouth I let out a sigh. I didn't want to start. But who knows, maybe I'll make some friends. Ha, as if. You're a freak blind kid. Why would anyone want to be friends with you? I shuddered. I hate my own thoughts sometimes. 

The drive home was quite. But a peaceful kind of quite. The radio was on and the drive was short. I assumed about 20 minutes. My mom helped me out of the car and into our house. "Anywhere specific you wanna go?" She asked once the door was closed. "Mom I think I know my way around the house." I said with a small laugh. "Right sorry Tyler, it's just I don't want you getting hurt trying to get around the house." I just smiled at her concern for me but walked away without her anyway. I walked down the hall and found the basement door. I opened it, flipped the light switch and carefully made my way down the stairs. I searched a bit got my piano and when I found it I smiled widely. I sat down and started playing a song that I wrote. As I played I sang the words that meant a lot to me. 

'Now, the night, is coming to an end,  
Ooooh

The sun, will rise, and we will try again.  
Ooooh

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life, is free,

Take,  
Pride,  
In what is sure,  
To,  
Die.

I, will fear, the night again,  
Ooooh  
I hope, I'm not, my only friend.  
Ooooh

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life, is free,

Take,  
Pride,  
In what is sure,  
To,  
Die.'

The song finished and I heard someone clapping. I looked around before I realized that I wouldn't be able to see whoever it was. "Mom?" I asked. She usually came down here when she heard me playing. "No, it's actually better than mom." I heard a masculine kind of voice say and automatically recognized it as my brother, Zack. "Why are you down here?" I questioned. "Mom wanted to know if you wanted cookies." He said sitting down next to me. "Yes!" I said and jumped up trying to carefully rush upstairs. Which isn't very useful. I could hear Zack laughing and i started laughing with him. I finally made it upstairs and into the kitchen. "Here Tyler this plates for you." My mom said and handed me a plate. I took the plate and walked to my room. Where I'll stay until tomorrow morning.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize in advance for the crappy and short chapters guys.

I sat up in bed. I could hear the tv downstairs so I assumed it wasn't that late. I must've taken a nap thinking it was later. Stupid sleeping schedule. Oh sure. Blame it on a "sleeping schedule." Always placing the blame on other things and never yourself. That's why you're a failure. God why can I never turn off that voice. It was always mocking me every chance it got. I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Tyler! Good you're finally awake. The neighbors just came by." My mom said very cherry. Oh yea, the Duns. They seem like very nice people. I mean I guess. I've only met Mr and Mrs. Dun. 

Their son, Josh, is never around. He's always hanging with his friends, playing soccer or doing his school work. I heard someone get up from the couch and I assumed it was Mrs.Dun she, unlike her husband is a very sweet person. 

"Tyler! Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked eagerly hugging me. I smiled and hugged back.

"I'm doing fine Mrs.Dun. You're looking rather beautiful today." I said and we all let out small laughs. I always made jokes like that. It was a way to cope with being blind.  
I walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"So Tyler, you're going to be starting high school tomorrow, are you excited?" Lily (Jøshs mom obviously) asked. 

"Barely. I don't know anyone there." I said slumping back into the couch.

"What high school are you going to again Tyler?" She asked curiosity and hope laced in her voice. 

"Im not sure what it's called but it's about 20 minutes from here." I said playing with my shirt.

"Ohh, you'll be going to school with Jøsh then. He can show yo- I mean walk you around the school." She said and I could sense the smile on her face. I fought back a smile,I've never seen Josh but from what I hear he's pretty damn hot and really sweet.

"That's cool, I'll finally have somewhat of a friend." I said and I felt my cheeks heat up. 

"You'll have two Tyler, his girlfriend.. Oh what's her name? I think it's Debby, she'll probably hangout with you as well." She said and as the word girlfriend left her mouth I frowned. He's straight. I've always been known to catch feelings for straight guys. It's the reason I've been single all my life. 

"That's great. I'm excited for tomorrow already." I said faking a smile. I could feel someone get off the couch but it wasn't my mom or lily. Than who the hell just got off the couch? 

"Yea I'm excited to walk him around the school. It'll be fun, he gets some friends and I get to help out plus new friend." A third voice said clapping me on the shoulder. Josh. His voice was... Soft yet masculine. It was beautiful to me.

"Josh?" I asked just to be sure. 

"The one and only." He said.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." I said lightly blushing. He let out a light laugh. I had to remind myself he was straight so my cheeks wouldnt turn fire truck red. 

It was silent for a moment. Josh didn't move and neither did I. Finally my mom broke the silence.

"So, Josh why don't you go with Tyler down to the basement or his room. You guys can hang out for a little while." If I could see my eyes would be shooting daggers at me mom. 

"Yea! That sounds sick." Josh agreed very cherry. Like his mom. 

"Sick as frick." I said smiling. I walked Josh, or well, he walked me downstairs into the basement. Nobody uses the basement expect me. So everything that doesn't fit in my room comes down here. My piano,my second ukulele, some CDs, and some penny boards. Yea that's right the blind person can penny board. My brother taught me and always rides with me so I don't get hurt.

"So,this is like your music room?" Josh asks and I can tell he's walking around looking at all the posters my mom and brother put up. "Heh yea I guess it is." I said make my way over to my piano and pick up my ukulele.

"You play anything?" I asked Josh. 

"Yea, I can play the drums. I guess." He said sitting next to me. Good god is there anything he can't do? Yea can't be gay or bi. Unlike you, you little freak. That wasn't one of the worst insults. So I just ignored it. 

"There's a pair of drumsticks over there, I'm planning on learning how to play the drums soon." I said and pointed in the direction I assumed they were. "You're pointing at a picture of Halsey Ty." Josh said chuckling.

"The drums sticks are by the door. Right below the picture of Halsey you dork." I said smiling. My mom told me where I could find the sticks so I memorized it. 

He got up and walked over to my set of sticks. When he came back I told him to just go along with the song. I started playing my ukulele and I got extremely nervous. Nobody has ever heard me play except my family. I just feel comfortable around Josh like he won't judge me. 

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease.

Let's say we up and left this town,  
And turned our future upside down.  
We'll make pretend that you and me,  
Lived ever after happily.

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease.

And since we know that dreams are dead,  
And life turns plans up on their head,  
I will plan to be a bum,  
So I just might become someone.

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease.

I smiled when the song finished. "That was really good Ty." Josh said and I could sense the smile on his face. 

"Your drumming on my piano was good too Josh." I said. It was I mean it fit perfectly with the song. I wanted to ask him what he looked like but I felt like that was weird. His phone beeped and I heard some clicking.

"Hey guess what. I get to stay the night here. My mom wants us to get to know each other before school." He said like a little kid about to stay at their best friends house. I wanted to be extremely excited but I fought the urge and just smiled.

"So what's the name of that song?" He asked.

"Oh it doesn't have a name yet." I said looking down. I always felt ashamed for not giving my songs names.

"What about house of gold?" He suggested and I liked it. So I wrote it down and Josh wrote it down somewhere else.  
We worked on other songs. Some he just wanted to hear me play others he drummed along to. I don't know how long we were down there but eventually my mom came down and told us to hit the hay. My brother gave Josh some sweats. We said our goodnight and he walked to our guest bedroom.

You're falling for him. You're gonna get hurt you pathetic shit. You think he'll ever like you?? He's gonna think you're a freak when he finds out you're gay. He's only going to pity you. 

"Shut up already." I mumbled and crawled into bed. for once it listened and stay quite, allowing me to drift deep into sleep.


	3. part 3

I woke up at around 5am to the sounds of birds chirping. It was always such a peaceful sound to hear in the morning. It was even more peaceful to imagine what birds look like. I was always up early enough to hear my parents and brother wake up. But I would just lay down in my bed and think about everything. Sometimes it was actually quite nice to just lay down and listen to the sounds of everyone rushing. Listen to my parents say their goodbyes to each other. I always loved just listening to things and imagining how they looked. Unfortunately for me today was not a day where I got to lay in bed until 8am and just listen and think.  
Josh opened my room door and walked in and closed it.   
"Tyler. You awake?" He said ever so softly and I just stood quite. Hoping he'd go away. Unfortunately he did not leave.   
"Tyler wake up." He said starting to softly tap my shoulder. I stood still again hoping he would just leave my room. Apparently Josh is persistent as he would not leave me alone. Finally after 10 minutes of him trying to 'wake me up' I gave in.   
"What is it Josh?" I asked pushing myself to sit up.   
"Get up and put some sweat pants on we're going on a run." He said and I could sense his smile. I grunted. I didn't want to go but I knew he would just beg me until I agreed to go.   
"Alright, alright I'm going." I said getting up from my bed and walking towards my dressers.   
"Do you um... Do you need any help?" He asked and I could hear him shuffling his feet.   
"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I said opening a random drawer and searching for my sweat pants. "That ones full of jeans." He said closing it for me and opening another one. "Here you go." He said handing me my sweat pants. Truth is, my mom usually takes out my clothes for me so I don't really know what's where.  
"Thanks." I said smiling. I heard my room door open and close so I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth.   
In the 24 hours I've known Josh I already know he isn't good at faking anything. I knew he never walked out of my room, I could feel him looking at me as I walked into my bathroom.  
"Josh, can you help me put the toothpaste on my toothbrush?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. I heard him chuckle and then say,   
"so it is true that when you lose one sense the others get better." Yea okay that is actually true,not like id admit that though.   
"Well, not really you're just a bad liar." I said walking into the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush.   
"Um wow rude much Joseph?" He said in the most sarcastic tone ever.   
"Um wow sarcastic much Dun?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and turning to the door.  
"Tyler? You're um.. You're facing the wall you doof." He said turning me around to face him.  
" I meant to face the wall you dork." I said turning to the sink and turning on the water.  
"Well we have no time to go on a run now so how about we just get you ready." He said sitting on the toilet and taking my toothbrush.   
-time skip cause I'm lazy-  
About an hour and two Blink-182 related dance parties later we were ready to leave.  
"Alright let's go loser." I said walking out of my room.  
"Said the one wearing a pastel halsey shirt, a flower crown, skinny jeans and pastel coloured vans." Jøsh said walking out behind me and closing the door.  
"Hey! It's called aesthetic Mr.Dun." (Literally me though)  
"your aesthetic looks amazing but Halsey, really?" He said running down the stairs. I followed him down the stairs and out the door and into the car.  
"Well my outfit is probably better than yours so shush." I said with sass.   
"I'm wearing black skinny jeans, and alien shirt that says 'I want to believe' a jean jacket, a SnapBack and old school vans. I look better than you." He said starting the car.   
"But I have more aesthetic and I match so I win!" I said turning up the radio which was playing For Baltimore by All Time Low. "Yass!!!! I love this song!" I said as Josh turned it up to max volume. Next thing I knew we were driving to school screaming All Time Low lyrics at the top of our lungs.  
"Hey ty, do you actually wanna meet my girlfriend or do you just wanna get to the school and chill for like 20 minutes?" Josh asked turning down the music. I thought about it for a few minutes. Is he really willing to hang out with me over hanging out with his girlfriend? He just met me wtf even.   
"You sure you wanna hang out with me instead of your girlfriend? I mean I'm just a freshman I'll just hang out with my translator." I put my head down. There's no way in hell he'd pick me over his girlfriend.  
"Of course I wanna hang out with you!! Dude you're super rad, you can play the ukulele and the piano.plus you can sing. You're like one of the coolest people to hang out with." He sounded so very enthusiastic as the words left his mouth. Like he meant what he said and wasn't just saying it.  
"Sure why not, let's hang out at school then Josh." The biggest smile was plastered across my face.   
Yea, just wait until he finds out your dirty little secret. Then he'll never want to go near you again. He'll regret he ever wanted to be your friend. I shuddered slightly. Josh wouldn't do that to me. Would he? I mean it's possible he could. That voice was right though. Josh would probably hate me if he found out I was gay. I sighed out loud. Well I guess I'm never gonna tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rubbish I'm sorry but its been a while so enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So this stories new. I'm actually quite excited to be writing not only joshler, but a joshler AU. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter is slightly short but after this the chapters will get better and longer


End file.
